Steve has a Daughter
by HawaiiSteveMfive0
Summary: Steve is enjoying his day off with his team, when the Governor calls him with some life changing news!
1. Chapter 1

The whole team was out at the beach enjoying their day off. Well, everyone but Danny. He was the only one complaining about how miserably hot it was outside. Constantly making little Gracie reapply her sunscreen.

Steve look at his partner with a slight grin. "Would you just relax? I'm pretty sure you've already almost used that whole bottle on her. Stop holding poor Grace back from having a good time."

"Well excuse me for being concerned about my daughter. But don't come complaining to me when you can't move because of your sunburn"

Kono and Chin had just came in to take a break from catching some waves. "What are you two girls arguing about this time?" Kono said while she set her surf board down.

"Steve here, thinks I'm keeping Grace from having a good time because I keep applying her with sunscreen."

Chin looked at Gracie who was covered with white sunscreen spots all over her little body. "Look brah, if you're going to put some on her, at least rub it in good"

"Danno can I go in the ocean now?" Gracie asked her father.

"Are you crazy monkey? You have to let your sunscreen dry before you go back in there."

"But Danno..."

"Hey Gracie, how bout you help me build a sand castle while it dries?" Kono interrupted her before she got herself in trouble.

Meanwhile, Steve's phone began to ring. _This better not be a new case. I haven't had a full day off in forever._ He dried of a little and looked at his phone. It was the Governor.

"McGarrett"

"Hello, Commander. I'm very sorry to have to call you on your day off, but I'm going to need you to come see me. Right away."

"Right now? Governor, with all due respect I was just about to go catch some waves. Can it wait a few hours?"

"No Commander. I need you to come now. Its very important and you're going to want to come as soon as you possibly can."

"Do I need to bring my team?"

"No. Just you"

Steve hung up and stared at his phone thinking about all the possible things the Governor could want that was so urgent.

"Everything alright Steve?" Chin said noticing the concerned look on McGarrett's face.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. The Governor needs to see me right away"

"Just you?" Kono said jumping in.

"Yeah..Just me."

"Oh no, you've done in now Steven" Danny said jokingly.

"That's funny." Steve said sarcastically while gathering all his things together.

"Uncle Steve where are you going? I thought you were going to help me surf!" Gracie jumped up and ran to her uncle.

"I'm sorry Gracie I've got to go take care of something, but you're Auntie Kono would be more than happy to take my place for today." Steve winked and Kono, and she was very willing to help out.

"Good luck boss" Kono said

Steve was worried. He didn't show it, but he was. The Governor has never asked to see him.. just him. Especially on his day off.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve arrived, and had to sit in the waiting room. The Governor had to finish up a small meeting he was in before he could meet with the Commander. When he went to sit down, there was a girl, who looked about 14 years old sitting in the waiting room as well. She looked aggravated, as if she'd been waiting there for a long time. _I hope I'm not here for a long time. I was hoping I could get some more waves in before it got too dark._

"Hey, I'm Commander McGarrett from 5-0, What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked her

"I'm uh, waiting for my dad to come get me." she said with the same annoyed look on her face.

He didn't carry on any further conversation with the girl because she seemed to not be such the friendly type.

A lady with long blonde hair came into the room holding a clip board. "Commander McGarrett, the Governor will see you now"

"Mahalo"

"Good afternoon Commander, thank you for coming so quickly on such short notice."

"Yes sir, now can you tell me what was so important that you had interrupt my relaxing day off?"

"Steve I need you to know that what I am about to tell you, will probably come as a major shock to you. You might want to sit down."

Steve, being his normal stubborn self ignored the suggestion and remained standing. "Seriously Governor just get to the point please."

The Governed let out a long sigh and paused for a few seconds. "Did you meet that young girl outside?"

"..I guess you could say that" Steve was begging to think something happened to this girls mother or father, and that he and his team were going to have to investigate.

"Her name is Katie Martin. She is 14 years old. She flew in from Florida..." The Governor paused again "...her mother died in a car accident 2 days ago"

"What about her father?"

"That's what I brought you here for Commander. We...We have reason to believe that...you...are the father."

Steve felt his stomach drop to the floor. He took a few steps back, trying to put all of this together. "Wha-What do you mean sir, there's no way. I don't have a daughter."

"Katie's mother Susan Martin, made it clear if anything ever happened to her, that her father would get full custody of her. And Susan has you, Steven J. McGarrett listed as her father. We are going to need a DNA sample so that we can run some tests and make sure you are indeed her dad. Untill the results come back, I need you to take her with you and watch out for her."

Steve was in complete shock, he did not know what to do. He definatly remembered the name Susan Martin though. He walked out of the Governor's office, and looked at the young teenager, sitting inpatiently. She had straight brown hair the went to her shoulders. He could see her bright blue eyes all the way from where he was standing.

"Hi, um...Katie right?"

"Yep. That's me. And you're the Commander guy that I just met about 30 minutes ago. What do you want?"

Well at least she had a good attitude. He thought sarcastically to himself.

"Call me Steve. And I'm going to be watching you...untill your...father comes." He struggled to get the words out, knowing he might be this little girls father, and she had no clue. _Shes going to hate me. I don't know how to be a dad! _

"Great. More waiting. How long am I going to have to be with you?"

"Glad to hear your excitement...But I don't know, could be a lot longer than you expect" _a lot. It could be forever, who knows._

Steve was dreading telling Danny, Chin, and Kono about this one. He didn't even know how to tell them. "I'm gonna take you to my place, got some people from my work I want you to meet"


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to Steve's house was pretty awkward. Katie was staring out the window the whole time, didn't say a word. The only thing on Steve's mind was _"This is my daughter. I remember Susan. I remember meeting her, falling in love with her. Then leaving her." _But he didn't want to believe it. He kept telling himself _"It can't be true, it just can't. Susan would have told me I had a daughter. I'm not this girls father, some other guy that Susan messed is her father"_

Danny, Grace, Chin, and Kono were all inside talking to each other. Laughing, having a good time...Untill Steve walked in, and they saw teenager.

"Uh, Hey boss...wanna introduce us?" Kono said wondering who in the world the girl was and why Steve brought her to his house.

"Uh...Yeah. Guys, this is Katie... She flew from Florida because her mother passed away in a car accident and her father lives here in Hawaii. The problem is she doesn't know who her father is so I'm going to be watching her for a few days untill her dad is identified."

Steve stopped to catch his breath after that long explanation. "Katie, this is my team Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Danny Williams, and Danny's daughter Grace"

"Aloha Katie!" Kono said standing up to give the girl a hug.

"Gracie, why don't you go show Katie where the guest room is upstairs so that she can put her stuff down" Steve hurried the two girls upstairs.

"I know that look Steven, what aren't you telling us?" Danny said

Chin agreed with Danny "Yeah brah, there's something else on your mind, what is it?"

"Look, theres a problem. A really big problem...Like it's a HUGE-"

"Get to the point Steven!" Danny impatiently snapped at his partner.

"Ok, I don't know how to put this...but the Governor said Katie's mom, listed me as her father."

"What?! There's no way **you** can be a father." Danny said laughing in disbelief.

"I don't wanna believe it either Daniel, but...I know her mom. I remember her. The Governor is running the DNA test as we speak. We'll know tomorrow for sure"

"What are you going to do boss?" Kono asked just as shocked as every other 5-0 member.

Chin didn't give him time to answer and said "does she know? did you tell her that **you** are more than likely her dad?"

Not noticing the two girls coming back down stairs, Katie had over heard part of the conversation.

"Steve? _**You're**_ my dad?

_Oh great. _Steve thought to himself. "Katie, I wanted to tell you but-"

"But what? But you don't want to believe it? Look if you don't want me here, you don't have to pretend. It's not like you were ever there for me before...why start now right?"

"Katie, listen..Thats not it at all! I didn't tell you because I don't know for sure yet if its true...but honestly I really think it is true, no matter hard hard I try to convince myself it isnt-"

"See! I told you! You don't want me here, but thats okay..'cause I don't wanna be here either."

Katie ran outside, and sat on the end of the driveway, looking at the stars, wishing her mom would just come back, and take her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all are enjoying this! It's my first one, so I'm hoping everyone likes it. Please review!**

Steve sat down on his couch. His head in his palms. _What just happened?_

"Boss, I'll go talk to her" Kono volunteered noticing how upset her boss was. She's never seen him like this before. Not knowing what to do. Usually he took charge, now it was her turn.

Kono walked outside to see the young teenage girl sitting at the end of the driveway. She walked over and sat down next to her.

"You know he loves you right?"

Katie looked up at Kono, tears filled her eyes. "Whatever, you heard him yourself. He said he tries to convince himself it isn't true. He doesn't want me around...He hates me"

Steve had snuck up behind them "I'll take it from here Kono, mahalo"

Kono looked at him with a sigh of relief. She had no idea where she was going with that. She was usually really good with kids, but this was McGarretts kid we were talking about. Just as stubborn as he was. She left them alone and when inside with the others.

"Katie, I need you to listen to me-"

"You've said enough already!"

"No Katie! Don't talk, listen. When I woke up this morning...It was just another day for me. I was enjoying my day off at the beach-"

"And I ruined it for you. I get it"

"Would you just let me talk?" _I wonder if this is how danny feels when he's talking to me._ "I was enjoying my day off, when the Governor called. When I spoke to you in the waiting room, I had no idea either. When I found out, I didn't know what to do. And truth be told, I'm scared out of my mind. If the DNA results come back positive, thats it. You're my daughter, and I'm your dad. I will do everything I can to be the best possible dad I can be." Tears were starting to build up which was unheard of for the former SEAL.

Katie ignored the whole _"stop talking"_ thing and spoke up "But, I heard you earlier...loud and clear. You don't want the DNA results to be positive, you don't want me in your life Steve!"

"I didn't mean it to come out that way...I really didn't."

"But it did come out that way, and you can't take it back now"

"Look I'm trying to be calm with you here, but one thing we obviously have in common is lack of patients" It took everything in Steve not to raise his voice at her.

"Come inside, it's getting late...Let's both just go to bed and get some rest." Steve said trying to get out of this conversation.

"Steve...what if its not you? What if the results come back negative"

"Well then we'll deal with that then. But im almost 100% sure that wont happen. Now come on"

Steve and Katie Made their way inside, Danny, Grace, Chin, and Kono were heading out at the same time.

Katie when inside, But Chin stopped Steve before he could go inside "Hey brah, relax..if the results are positive, you'll be a great father Steve. Just give her time to adjust. She'll come around"

"Mahalo Chin. See you tomorrow"

Katie when to the guest room. She layed down thinking about everything. They all seemed really nice...even Steve. _I hate to admit it, but I hope the DNA results come back positive._ Although she'd never admit that out loud, it was the truth. She had finally found the father she never had growing up.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual Steve was up at 5 oclock. He did his daily run, and came back home. He wasn't the best cook so he usually just had sandwiches at home.

Katie was woken up by Steve making so much noise in the kitchen. She looked at her phone. 6:05 am. _Is he crazy? What normal person wakes up at 6 oclock in the morning?!_

"If you're going to wake up as soon as the sun comes up, could you at least keep it down so I can at least try to sleep?"

"Sorry, I made you a sandwich if you want it"

"Thanks...But I'm not really hungry" Katie was actually starving. She just didn't feel like eating.

"Hey Katie..."

"Yeah?"

"I got the call this morning. The results were positive...You, you're my daughter"

She was actually relieved. She didn't want to have to go through that whole thing again...She already had her mindset on Steve being her dad.

"Hey, Um I have a question..." Katie said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, sure anything" Steve said hoping he didn't regret the whole _anything_ part.

"What happend...with you and my mom. Why did you leave...us"

There it was. He already regreted it. "Look, why don't you go upstairs and get ready..I need to get to work soon"

"No Steve...I want to know. I'm not going upstairs untill you talk" She was wanting to ask him this ever since she found out. She grew up...14 years without a father she at least wanted an explanation.

Steve knew he wasn't going to win this. She was so stubborn, obviously a trait she got from him. "OK, fine. Your mother was my first love. I thought I was gonna marry the women. I couldn't go a day without seeing her. She was so beautiful, and one day we got in an argument, a bad argument. When I told her I was leaving her, I'll never forget the look on her face..." He trying to fight back the tears. He couldn't cry, especially not in front of his daughter. He quickly swallowed the lump in his throat and kept on.

"To this day I regret it. I should have went back that night. I never saw or spoke to her after that. Katie my intention was never to hurt you or your mom." Steve looked up at Katie

Katie was crying, she couldn't hold them back anymore. She couldn't talk. There was so much going on through her mind she didn't know what to do.

Steve gave her a hug. "Now, why don't you go get ready"

"Can I just stay here? Mom let me stay by myself while she went to work"

Steve thought about it for a minute. _Eh, Why not. Give her sometime by herself. Plus, she would get bored just sitting at my desk all day. _"Ok fine, but make sure all the doors are locked. And if you need anything just call me. I will answer."

"Yeah yeah, Mom gave me that same speach everyday-"

"Katie, seriously...Be carefull"

"Sir, Yes Sir" she said jokingly and ran upstairs.

Steve went to work and told his team about the news.

"Congratuations Boss! You're going to be a great dad!" Kono said giving her boss a hug.

"Yeah, I hate to say it Steven, but she's gonna love you" Danny said

"Um, speaking of the kid...Where is she?" Chin said looking around.

"Great, he already lost her" Danny said also looking around the room as if she was hiding from them.

"Very funny, she wanted to stay home. Said Susan let her stay home everyday. She would have got bored here anyways"

A few hours of paper work passed when Steves phone rang. It was the HPD. "McGarrett...What?...When?" Steve dropped everything he was doing grapped his car keys and took off towards the door.

His team looked concerned. "Everything OK boss?" Kono said

"No...no not at all...Someone broke into my house"


	6. Chapter 6

The whole team left right away and arrived to McGarrett's house in a heartbeat. Steve rushed into the house. He didn't care if they took any of his stuff...He just hoped Katie was alright. He ran upstairs to her room.

"Katie?!" Nothing. He began to panic. "Katie are you in here!?" Again, nothing.

"Steve did you find her?" Danny said comming into the room.

Steve ignored the question and Danny didn't need an answer to know she wasn't there. Or anywhere in the house.

Steve sat on his daughters bed. His head in his palms. _How did this happen. I leave her alone for not even 4 hours. Where is she? _So many thoughts were going through his head.

"I'm a horrible father Danny"

"Steve, dont say that. How were you supposed to know someone, of all days was going to break into your house?"

"I shouldn't have left her alone. Who knows who has her...Danny what am I going to do?"

"All we can do right now is wait and see if we can find any leads. We'll find her Steve. We got your back" Danny wasn't only trying to convince Steve, he was also trying to convince himself of that.

"Hey Boss, HPD said the house looks clean. Whoever broke in your house obviously didn't want any of your stuff. They must have wanted something else" Kono said

Steve felt a knot form in his stomach. Fear swam throughout his body. "They must have wanted...Katie" He barley got the words out. "But why? And how did they even know about her already? I'm her father and I just met her yesterday"

Chin walked in and joined their conversation. "Word spreads fast here on the island. Especially if someone was really keeping an eye on you"

Steve had never felt this feeling before.

Danny could only think of little Gracie, and how he would feel if it was her in this situation.

An HPD officer came in, "Comander McGarret, we found these finger prints on your back window."

"Kono, go run thoes tests, call me if you get anything" Steve order Kono

"I'm on it" Kono left and Chin followed behind her. Danny and Steve stayed at the house.

About 45 minutes passed. Then Steves phone rang. "Kono..please tell me you found something"

"Chin and I ran the prints..We got a lead They led to a Brian Mendoza"

Kono gave her boss and Danny the location of the shop they could find Mendoza working at, and sent them a picture of him. It was only 2 blocks away from McGarrett's house. They walked in and spotted him.

"Brian Mendoza? My name is Detective Danny Williams from 5-0...We have reason to believe-"

Mendoza took off. He ran out of his shop at full speed. Danny rolled his eyes "Why do they always run"

After chasing him for a good ten minutes Mendoza finally slowed up, giving McGarrett a perfect opprotunity to grab him by his shirt and flip him onto his back.

"Impressive" Danny said in remark to his partners action.

"Where is she? Huh?! Where's Katie?" Steve had his hand around the guys throat. He wanted more than anything to kill this man but he needed him alive in order to find his daughter.

"Did you hear me?! I said where is she?"

"I..I don't know what you're talking about dude!...Uh sir." Mendoza corrected himself as McGarrett tightened his grip around his neck. Steve hates more than anything to be called 'dude'

"We got your prints at McGarretts house, either talk...or we'll make you talk" Danny said

Brian didn't want to find out what that ment..."OK, fine. It was me..But, I..I dont know where she is. Dude offered me ten grand to break in and get the girl. Thats all. I don't know where he took her!"

"What 'dude' are we talking about here Brian?" Steve said anxiously waiting for a response.

"Uh, I...I just met the guy...I think his name was Wo something...Fat..His name was Wo Fat"


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Danny exchanged worried looks. The name kept replaying in his mind.

"Wo Fat. Wo Fat...Are you sure?" Steve asked hoping it wasn't true.

"I'm positive. I-"

Danny jumped in "Listen Brian, we need you to tell us where Wo Fat is"

"I-I have no idea. Honestly. My job was to take her...and put her in the trunk of a car. He took the car...but I don't know where he took her." Mendoza was still lying on the ground.

"You're lying! You know where he is now tell me!" Steve's grip around Brian's neck tightened.

"Look, i swear..I don't know anything!"

"I think he's telling the truth Steve." Danny said

Steve looked at his partner. He was fighting back tears. He didnt know how he felt right now...Mad, Angry..Scared...He just wanted to know if Katie was alright.

They arrested Mendoza for breaking in and kidnapping Katie. Now he knows that his daughter...is with his worst enemy. Who was very capable of-_no. don't say it. I just have to keep telling myself shes OK. We're going to find her._ He was sitting in his office. He wasn't working on anything. He wasn't speaking to anybody. All he could do was sit. And wait...he didn't know what he was waiting for, but thats all he could do.

His team was worried.

"I've never seen him like this guys...I'm worried" Kono said looking at her boss from another room.

Danny walked into his office. "Steve why don't you go home and rest. Come back tomorrow and we'll figure something out"

"No." Steve refused to go home untill he had some kind of information that helped him find the location of Wo Fat. "I'm staying untill we get something."

"Um guys, you need to come see this" Chin said

"The finger prints we ran. We'll turns out they belong to more than one person. Mendoza wasn't alone when they took Katie" Chin was pulling up information on the computer. "The other results led to a Demetri Morgan. He's about 6 ft, and known to be extreamly armed and dangerous"

"There.." Danny looked at Steve. "We got something...Now, can we all go home and finish this off tomorrow?"

"I like that idea, its been a really long day...and boss, you need some rest." Kono said.

They all left the HQ and headed home...Except Steve. He waited until they all left, went back inside and got the adress of Demetri Morgan.

He went home got some sleep...but woke up really early.

He drove to Morgan's adress. He put his body armour on, and got his gun ready. He knew he should have back up, but he also knew his team would not want him doing this right now. But all he cared about was finding Katie.

"Demetri Morgan! 5-0 open up!"

Nobody answered. "Demetri, last time or I'm busting in!"

Steve kicked the door open and moved in. Nobody was down stairs so he went upstairs. He didn't find anyone. On his way back downstairs is when everything happened...He'd never cleared a house without backup before. Because of that, he was not prepared for what was about to happen.

Morgan had snuck up behind him and caught him off gaurd. Knocking Steve all the way down the stairs. His head was pounding from the fall and he felt a burning pain in his side...maybe his ribs.

He tried subside the pain. He got up and went straight at Morgan. His vision was a little blured from the fall so he missed, giving Morgan another approtunity, hit Steve in the head again. Blood was dripping down his face.

He'd had enough. He took everything he had and slammed Morgan into the wall. Hand to his throat. "I know you know where Wo Fat is. Where is he?!"

"Why would I tell you?"

Steve punched him in the jaw. "..OK, OK...I know where he is."

"Thats what I thought." Demetri gave him the location of Wo Fat and Steve finished him off. He looked at the time. _Great, they're probably already at the HQ. I can already Danny going on one his rants._


	8. Chapter 8

Steve walked in the HQ. He winced as he opened the door because the pain in his side was still there. There was still blood running down his face too.

"Oh my gosh Steve what happened?!" Kono ran towards her boss and gave him a hug.

He winced again as she huged him. "Yeah brah, would you care to explain?" Chin said crossing his arms.

"I went after Morgan, and-"

"What!? Are you crazy Steven?! What's the matter with you?" Danny said just as Steve had expected.

"I got the location of Wo Fat. We need to move."

"Look boss, I understand we need to find Katie. But we need to get you checked out...You don't look so hot right now" She said with a small grin.

The went to the hospital, small concussion but nothing to be worried about, and 2 broken ribs. He told everyone he was fine, even though he was hurting pretty bad. It was nothing Steve couldn't handle untill he found his daughter.

"OK now, lets go find Katie" Steve said

Wo Fat's location was about 5 hours away from where they were. They finally arrived. They got prepared. They had no idea what they were about to face. Steve counted to three and Danny busted the door in.

Wo Fat was indeed in there. And so was Katie. Her hands and feet were tied and she was covered in bruises, and had blood all over her. This made Steve even more mad. Wo Fat looked very surprised to see them. His gaurds rushed toawrd the 5-0 team, allowing Wo Fat to escape out the back.

They went in full force, fighting the gaurds. One of them smashed the end of his gun into Steves head. It knocked him to the ground for a second, then he ignored the pain and kept fighting. Once they took care of the gaurds, Chin and Danny ran out the back looking for Wo Fat.

Steve and Kono rushed over to Katie. Kono untied her.

Steve found himself holding tears back again. Bent down next to his daughter he said "Katie!..Oh my-Im so sorry Katie-"

"It's OK, I knew you would come. But I have to admit, I was getting a little worried" She could barley hold her eyes open. She looked out of breath and was very much in pain.

"We need to get her to the hospital" Kono said

"I'm fine, really, I just want to go back home-"

"Yeah boss, she's definatly you're kid" Kono said grining at Steve.

Danny and Chin walked in "He's gone Steve"

McGarrett sighed..which was very painful. _Of course he is._ He thought.

"Lets run her by the hospital get her checked out" Kono said

Steve stood back up, which was extreamly painful, and caused him to bend back down. He had all the sudden got really dizzy.

"Woah, easy...You OK boss?" Kono said notcing the painful look on Steve's face.

"Yeah. I'm good."

Steve was walking slow, and his head was pounding even more than before. He felt like more than 2 of his ribs were broken now. He went to get in the drivers seat.

"Are you crazy? Theres no way I'm getting in the car if you're driving. Look at yoursef Steve, you can barley stand up." Danny said refusing to let Steve drive.

Normally Steve would argue that, but he was in too much pain to get in an argument with Danny.

"While we're there, you need to get checked out too brah" Chin said. He could tell Steve wasn't okay, even though he insisted he was.

On the ride home, Steve became unconsious.

Katie noticed..."Kono!"

Kono looked over at her boss. "Danny we need to get to the hospital fast!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up, got caught up with school..Hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

They arrived at the hospital a little bit later. Steve was still unconcious...

Katie and Steve were rushed in two different rooms while the rest of the team waited in the waiting room. About 2 hours later a doctor came out. "The family of Katie Martin and Steve McGarrett?"

The team stood up in a hurry. "Thats us"

"Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. News on Katie is just a few bruised ribs and a few cuts and scrapes to go with it, nothing that can't be treated. Steve on the other hand is still unconcious, due to a concussion that waited too long to be checked out. This has happened before but the problem is, usually the patient has already came back concious by now."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kono asked showing concern

"Just give it some time, we will keep you updated if we recieve any different news"

"Can we visit them?"

"Yes, but only two people are aloud in a room at a time."

Kono didn't know if she could handle seeing Steve like this and she felt like she'd be able to tak to Katie better than the other guys. So Kono went with Katie while Danny and Chin went to see Steve.

Kono walked in the room to see Katie awake staring at the cieling. "Hey kid, how you feeling?"

"Tired and it hurts a little but, I can handle it...Is Steve okay?"

Kono chuckled...She really was just like McGarrett. "Doctor said he's still out of it...but he should be fine.."

"Still? Can I see him?"

"I think you should wait until he's awake to see him. That way you can talk to him..You need to keep resting anyways?"

"I'm fine, I don't need to rest"

"You know, you are just like him."

"Really? How?"

"Always thinking about others before yourself. You could care less about your pain, you just want to know if he's ok..If he was awake I'm positive he would be doing the same thing with you"

"You know Kono, Sometimes I feel like..Steves only nice to me because he has to be. I'm still not convinced he wants me here." Katie sat up a little wincing slightly because of her bruised rib. But the pain subsided and they carried on.

"Katie, Your father loves you. I can tell. While you were gone he was a mess. I'd never see the guy so worried. He did everything he possibly could to find you, and he did. He definatly wants you around."

Katie nodded and fell asleep. Meanwhile while Danny and Chin were with Steve things were pretty quiet. Steve just layed there, tubes hooked to machines were everywhere.

Danny stared blankly at his partner and best friend.

"Hey brah..." Chin said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder "...He's gonna be OK. It's McGarrett..the strongest person you and me both know. He's gonna pull through." Chin said, almost trying to convince himself. It was true, he is the strongest person they both knew, but they've also never seen him quiet like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thinking about making this the last chapter so if you want more, Please review! **

The next day Katie was released and sat with Kono in the waiting room while Danny and Chin were with Steve.

After hours of waiting, Danny noticed his partner move slightly. Without hesitating, Danny shot up and was standing right next to Steve. Chin followed.

"Steve are you here buddy?"

Steve opened his eyes slightly. "Wh..where. What happened?"

"You hit your head and were unconcious for a long time" Danny said

"W-Wo-Wheres Wo Fat?"

Danny and Chin exchanged looks. Chin decided to take this one..."He uh, he escaped before any of us could get to him. HPD has been on the lookout."

"K-Katie. Where...where is she?"

"She's with Kono, she is fine, just a few scraped and bruises. She was released a few hours ago" Danny said assuring Steve his litte girl was OK.

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, we'll let her and Kono come in for a visit. Glad to see you're awake brah" Chin said

The two team members left the room and went to get Katie and Kono.

The two girls walked in the room and Katie was so happy to see her dad was awake.

"Katie!" Steve said trying to sit up, but it made his head throb and he winced in pain.

"Woah easy boss..." Kono said quickly over to help him

"I'm fine. Katie I'm so glad you're OK, I'm so sorry, nothing like that will ever happen again!" Steve said really fast

"It's okay Dad-" Katie stopped..."I mean Steve, Sorry"

Steve just stared at his daughter. That was the first time she'd ever called him 'Dad'. He'd never felt this feeling before. It was one of the best feelings he'd ever had.

"No, no its fine..I liked that. You can call me Dad from now on"

Katie smiled and said "Cool, thanks...Dad." She really liked the sound of that.

Almost forgetting she was in the room, Steve looked over at Kono who was smiling at the both of them. "Hey Kono, thanks for looking out for her."

"No problem boss, I was more than happy to do it!"

"Could you do me a favor and tell my doctor I'm much better and ready to leave now?"

Kono laughed "I'm not so sure they'll let you out that quick, but I'll let them know you're feeling better."

Kono left the room to tell a doctor. Katie smiled at her dad and gave him a hug. After 14 years, without a father, she was finally with him. She couldn't have asked for a better one either. _I wish give my mom hug, but I know shes here. We can't see her, but she is._

**Should I keep going? Please please review and let me know what you think! I'm sure I could come up with some more stuff with Steve and Katie!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Decided to keep it going! Sorry it took so long! Please keep reviewing :) **

Steve was released and all he could keep thinking about was where Wo Fat was.

One day, it was about 5 in the morning, when Steve thought he heard something down stairs. He grabbed his gun from his drawer. He slowly made his way down stairs, ready to put up a fight. He turned the corner and faced the kitched. He sighed when he saw who it was...it was Danny.

"Woahh easy SEAL, don't shoot!" Danny said jokingly putting both his hands up.

"Danny what are you doing here? Its five oclock in the morning, thats when I get up..not you! And what happend to calling before just letting yourself in..or at least a courtesy knock!" Steve questioned Danny making his partner giggle a little.

"Sorry babe, I just thought we we're passed the whole courtesy knock thing. Why are you so jumpy?"

Steve sat down, obviously stressed out "I dont know, its just ever since the whole thing with Katie and Wo Fat..." He stopped and Danny inturrupted

"Listen, dont keep worrying about that, we'll find him when the times right." Then both guys looked up to see Katie walking down stairs.

"I thought this whole waking me up at 5 in the morning was over with." Katie said agravated

"Sorry, you're Uncle Danny thought it would be welcoming to just let himself in without any warning"

Danny just smiled, he always thought it was funny when he got his partner all worked up.

A few hours later, the two partners and Katie arrived at the HQ. Chin was standing at the computer aready at work.

"Hey guys, have you talked to Kono lately? She won't answer my calls" Chin said obviously worried.

"No, isn't she usually here by now?" Danny said

"Yeah brah, thats why I'm kind of worried."

"I don't like the sound of this" Steve said

Katie was worried, she didn't tell them but she tried calling Kono last night, but she didnt answer.

"OK lets not jump to any conclusions, lets go check out her house."

**Sorry its really short, but I already know where I'm going to go with the next chapter! Please review so I can hear your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

They all drove to Kono's house. "Kono!...Kono is us, You in there?" Steve thought he heard something, but he wasn't sure. "Kono, we're comming in!" He busted the door open.

The team and searched the house, her house was a disaster...Whatever happened in there...Kono obviously put up a fight.

Katie stayed by Steves side...Untill she heard what sounded like a muffled scream comming from the bathroom. She walked over... "Dad, in here...its locked"

Steve listened..he heard it too. "Kono, I'm coming in!" He busted the door down, and inside was kono tied to a chair, her mouth tapped shut and her hands & feet tapped.

"Kono!" Katie yelled, her and Steve started untapping and untieing her. She had bruises on her face

"What happened?" Steve said checking out the bruises, it wasn't anything serious.

"Two guys with masks, I'm guessing Wo Fats men, they caught me off gaurd. Tied me up and asked me about Shelburn. I told them i didn't know and they said to let this be a warning to me and you guys...for more to come."

Steve shook his head. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up, you can stay at my place for a little bit untill I know its safe for you to stay here by yourself"

"Thanks boss"

Katie hugged Kono, kind of excited that she was able to stay at her house.

A few days later Kono went back to her house, and things with Wo Fat had been pretty quiet.

Steve and Katie were at home one day getting ready to go to the HQ, when Steve asked her something he'd been wanted to ask but never knew the right time.

"Hey Kate, do you happen to have a picture...of Sus-of your mom?"

Katie looked down...without saying anything, she pulled out a picture that was in her pocket and handed it to him. "I take it everywhere. Its always in my pocket, makes me feel like shes still here."

Steve looked at the picture, "Wow, still beautiful. You look a lot like her you know."

"Yeah.."

Steve handed her the picture. He noticed she had started crying...not just a little. A lot.

"Kaite, are you okay? Is there something else on your mind?"

"Um, no..I'm fine, don't you have to leave for work soon?" She said trying to shake the question.

"Yeah, lets go"

The whole ride there was silent. Katie was still crying, her eyes were swollen. She had tried not to think about what happened anymore. Talking about it with her dad brought it all back though.

They walked in the HQ and Katie went straight to Steves office without saying anything to anyone.

"She OK?" Danny asked

"I'm not sure. She showed me a picture of Susan before we left, ever since then she just lost it. I tried to ask her what was up but she avoided it"

Kono stepped in "Maybe you should try again. She obviously needs you right now."

Steve looked at his daughter, laying on the couch in his office, still crying. He hated seeing her cry. "Yeah, OK i will"

"Hey Katie can we talk about this?"

"No. I don't want to."

The stubborn McGarrett side was coming out of her again "Common, theres obviously something wrong. I'm here for you, just tell me."

She sat up and looked at him.

"I saw it. I saw it happen and it was my fault." She said

"What in the world are you talking about? Nothing was your fault!"

"Yes Dad, it was! I wanted to go to my friends house. Really bad. She said no, and I got really mad. I snuck out and went anyways. When she found out she came to pick me up, she was really mad at me. Then I seen it. I seen the car that ran the red light and hit her. Dad I saw the whole thing and it was all because i wanted to go to a stupid friends house!"

Steve was not expecting that at all. He was fighting back tears himself. "I'm so sorry Katie. But you cant blame yourself. It could have been anyone, I know your mom well enough to know, she loved you very much. And the last thing she would want is for you to feel like this is your fault."

"Yeah but of I would have just listened, and stayed home that night. She would still be here...she wouldn't be gone dad."

Steve just hugged his daughter.

"Listen to me, your mother would want you to let that go. She loves you and she knew you loved her very much. One thing about your mom that I loved was how forgiving she was. And she is still here. She'll always be here Katie. I love you"

"Love you too dad"

**Please review! I love reading them all! You're all awesome!**

**I might start wrapping this story up soon, Dont know when but I'm gonna start another one soon.**


End file.
